Stay With Me
by Inyagirl
Summary: when inuyasha loses a bet he has to stay in kagome's era for 6 months but a new enemy ids after Inuyasha even if it means taking kagomes life. but inuyasha has been cursed and now he has a short time to live. then another enemy makes inuyasha kill kikyo O
1. The Bet

**Stay With Me**

Hello everyone welcome to another one of my stries this one is gonna be really good. **I hope you all enjoy this one don't forget to review me please. **

**Summary:**

**When Inuyasha loses a bet to Kagome he has to stay there for six months. A new enemy comes and she's determined go get Inuyasha even if it means putting Kagome's life in danger. But inuyasha has a curse on him that's gonna kill him. Then another enemy makes Inuyasha make a choice of killing Kikyo or Kagome which one will he chose. **

**Chapter 1**

**The Bet**

"Please" Kagome begged. "No Inuyasha answered with a smirk on his face. "Why not" Kagome whined..

"Because I said so."

"But my legs are gonna fall off if we don't stop in the next hour," Kagome whined while tugging on Inuyasha's Haori forcing him to give in and let them rest. " you'll live" was all Inuyasha had to say.

"I don't think that your aware that, we can't walk as far as you Inuyasha and you shouldn't blame us were humans you know miroku butted in. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Maybe Inuyasha got to much hits to the had to remember that' Shippo whispered. BANG Inuyasha came up from behind and knock Shippo to the floor. You guys are pissing me off on purpose aren't you'. The gang continued to walk to search for the last shard . It was about a month ago when they killed him Kohaku ended up dying with him as well. Sango stilled cried at night sometimes thinking that there was away to save him. So now the only worries was what's Inuyasha gonna do when the jewel is complete and what are they gonna do after wards.

'There has to be away for me to get back home for my Entrance Exams, they are in three days and I left my books at home'. Kagome stared at her feet thinking of a way to make Inuyasha let her go. 'What am I thinking Inuyasha will never let me stay for three weeks' "ah ha" Kagome said aloud too loud that everybody froze where they were and stared at Kagome. Kagome stomped to inuyasha .

"Listen Mister" Kagome held her finger up to Inuyasha's throat making him gulp and thinking 'what did I do now to make her mad and . Is she gonna 'sit' me'.

" Here's the deal next time there's a demon it will be me and you who ever kills the demon makes the bet. If I win then you will return to my era for six months without returning to the feudal era. If you kill the demon I will stay here for six months without returning to my time even if I have to take a test, what do you say.

Silence approached the trailers. ' ha this is perfect I'll totally win with the Tetsusgia I can kill a thousand demons before kagome hits one baby demon' Inuyasha brought an evil smile to his face.

'I'll totally win my archery is really good. But then agin if I lose then I'm gonna fail the next grade'.

"Alright it's a deal" Inuyasha said with a lot of confidence in himself. Then Inuyasha's ears began to twitch.

"What's wrong Inuyasha," shippo asked with a lot of worry by the look Inuyasha gave him "I since a Jewel Shard" Kagome replied

"Alright Kagome here's where you lose the bet," Inuyasha began to run "And the rest of you stay there" he said in the distance.

"Why you," Kagome picked up her weapon and began to run behind Inuyasha "How dare you get ahead like that."

**Meanwhile**

"Who do you think is gonna win the bet" Sango asked Miroku while watching Inuyasha and Kagome disappear into the forest." I bet on Inuyasha if kagome wins then I'll Miroku put his finger on his chin with a perverted look on his face 'oh great' Sango thought 'I wonder what he's thinking now'. Sango smacked the perverted man in the back of the head so he can get back to reality. "If Kagome wins. Miroku continued then I won't touch a girl's bottom for six months," Miroku announced.

"Ha, don't make me laugh"Sango laughed.

Meanwhile

"Take this..Windscar Inuyasha slammed his swords power into the demon. The snake like demon slammed it back at inuyasha sending Inuyasha into the tree's causing him yo lose consciousness. "Inuyasha" Kagome yelled she held her Sacred Arrow at the demon ready to fire "You better not touch inuyasha again you stupid demon" Kagome let her arrow fly and the demon disappeared into thousands of pieces. Kagome looked around then she found the demon's jewel shard. "Yes" then she ran to the non moving Hanyou.

"Inuyasha are you okay" Kagome kneeled to wake him up.

He blinked a few times to get his vision back to normal. "Dammit" Inuyasha jumped up then Kagome stood up herself 'That was not fair,"inuyasha snapped at Kagome for winning the bet.

"Yes it's hundred percent fair," Kagome yelled "You lost I won"

"Well ani't buying that" Inuyasha yelled back

"Ani't is not a word"

"Yes it is if anything that comes out of your mouth is a word"

"No, that's not true, I learned that in my English class"

"'I learned that in my English class' and what of it"

"Well I'll tell YOU what of it SIT Inuyasha" THUD Inuyasha fell to te floor and kagome walked back to the others waiting patently to see who won the bet.

That Night

Every body was quiet. "So you lost" Sango smirked at Inuyasha

"NO, I didn't lose" Inuyasha got up and walked behind the tree where Kagome was crying at. "Why doesn't he ever admit that he lost. Plus why would he want to stay in my Era he hates it just as much as he hates me. Now I'll fail my tests for sure then I'll probably keep on failing until I'm in the grade Sota's in. And come to think of it Kikyo can search for the shards herself and Inuyasha loves her so it's perfect I'll just go home and everybody will forget about me. Kagome stood up and was ready to walk the long journey to the well.

Before Kagome could stand Inuyasha jumped right in front of her from the tree causing Kagome to fall on her bottom to the place where she stared from. 'Kagome " inuyasha said politely holding out his right hand to help Kagome up. "Kagome" he said again looking into her eyes ' come with me please". Kagome nodded in agreement.

They walked deep into the forest nether one of them said a word until Inuyasha stopped "Kagome"

"Yes,"she said daring not to look in his eyes. Inuyasha took his hand and lifted her chin making her look into his eyes. 'I will go with you Kagome... and I'll stay there with you for six months without returning to the Feudal Era. Kagome pulled away from him "Yeah right your just saying that to make me stop crying and to make me happy" he pulled Kagome closer into him into a tight embrace. 'Kagome I want to stay with you.. I really do mean it"

"Really" Kagome looked into his eyes then they kissed for the second time. After that Inuyasha held her again "Kikyo means nothing to me but you...kagome you mean everything in the world to me you are my world. She's dead and I can't love a dead person and plus she's changed she's different from before I wouldn't want anyone like that in my life that would make me die like that but yet she's a good friend and nothing else". Kagome hugged him but there was one more thing in her mind. 'Will Inuyasha stay with me forever or will he turn into a demon.'

**So do you like it I hope you do I worked really hard to make this please review me I'll put the next chapter soon. And don't forget kikyo is still alive well sort of you know what I mean but I hope your not Kikyo lovers well let me know if you are and I'll change some things in my upcoming chapters.**

**Inyagirl **


	2. First Day of Jealousy

**Chapter 2**

**First day of Jealousy**

**A/N Okay guys I'm sorry about my grammar I really am I know what I did wrong so I have to thank some of my friends for telling me that. Thanks for the reviews I am really happy. Thank you for telling me about my grammar again I'm sorry and I appreciate that you told me the truth. Oh I thought of another story. Have you ever thought about Kelala turning in a demon you know like Shessomaru Its gonna be really good I tell you more about that a little later. Okay this chapter is really cute**

**I don't know if I forgot to say this in my first chapter but I'm a disclaimer- I do not nor ever will own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**WARNING- jealousy is UP**

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome got up extra early so they could tell the gang about who _really_ lost the bet. Shippo whined a little bit about Kagome leaving once more to her Era. Shippo really wished that he could go with her.

When they returned to Kagome's Era. Kagome grabbed a whole lot of books and papers Inuyasha wondered 'what in the world is she doing'.

"There," she dropped the books on her desk "Inuyasha, I need to see how well your knowledge is so you need to do these assignments I'll be back later I'm gonna inform mom on the bet and help out with dinner".

"Is it …"

"No it's not Ramen" Kagome said immediately as if reading his mind. Kagome shut the door and left him to do his work. While Inuyasha did his homework, Sota was in the living room playing his video games. Kagome's grandfather was reading his newspaper as if he was addicted to it. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking Chicken Teriyaki. As Kagome said she would she told her mother about their bet and helped cook.

A few minutes later Kagome went back up stairs to check on the hanyou. She slowly opened the door and paused she stared for a second or two. Then she walked in. "So hows the work."

"It's easy" Inuyasha replied without a doubt in his voice.

"Oh really" Kagome said putting a smirk on her face as if giving the saying on her lips 'I-don't think-so. 'Theirs no way it could be that easy' Kagome began to examine his papers. "Wow history 100, English 100, Geometry 98" and Kagome didn't bother to give him Chemistry because he has no clue about that stuff yet. Her eyes widened, the only thing that came to Kagome's mind was that 'Inuyasha had to have cheated in the back of the books there's no way he could know this level of anything. For crying out loud this is in the old ages. How could he know this stuff. "Ok where did you cheat from?" She asked politely.

"I didn't cheat" Inuyasha scoffed as he turned his head.

"You don't have school in the Feudal Era how is it possible that you know this stuff" her tone grew furiously.

"Kids dinner" Miss Higurashi said from down stairs

" I'll deal with you later. Kagome hissed

At dinner Sota admired his favorite hero (A.K.A. NOT IN A GAY WAY he's just a little boy) and he ate exactly what Inuyasha ate and how he ate his food. Surprisingly he didn't copy his words.

"So Kagome how long are you gonna stay with us this time" Gramps asked putting down his fork. Gramp's didn't know about Kagome's bet she won, only her mom knew. So Kagome told the story to the rest of her family. After dinner Kagome's mom helped her find some school clothes for Inuyasha for tomorrow. Kagome knew he wouldn't like the uniform so Miss Higurashi would call the school to use the excuse his clothes and hat (his ears) was part of some religion.

When they headed for Kagome's room, Inuyasha went in first then Kagome shut and locked the door behind her. Inuyasha gulped. Inuyasha looked at her hands and saw a brush. Then Kagome lit a creepy smile on her face. Now Inuyasha was nearly curled up like a baby against the corner of the wall sucking his thumb, in the inside of course ( he wouldn't really do that now would that now would he) " What's …wrong Kagome?" was all he could say.

" Inuyasha sit on…. **THUD** the bed." Inuyasha fell flat on his pretty little face (awl poor thing) getting his desert, tile and dirt mixed with dust from the floor. She gasped at her poor hanyou I ment to say that because I wanted you to S word on the bed so I can comb your hair who knows scene the last time your hair was combed" Kagome replied

Inuyasha peeled himself from the floor and sat on the bed. "The last time my hair was combed was right before my mother died" he growled. Kagome felt bad for a moment then she brushed his hair in silence.

In no time at all Kagome found a huge not in his hair she pulled back but nothing happened so she pulled harder and herd something began to tare so she stopped for a minute.

"What the hell are you doing back there" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome without a brush in her hand. He touched his hair and felt the brush tangled in his silver hair. He growled for a moment then he turned around and waited for the pain.

Kagome carefully grabbed the brush with a good grip. "Inuyasha pull forward while I pull back".

"Why?"

"Because it's the only way to get this thing out. It's about the size of Shippo's fluffy tail with the fluff. Now on the count of three, one…two…three" Kagome and Inuyasha pulled in there opposite ways then they rolled off the bed Inuyasha flipped and landed on his back and Kagome landed right on top of him with her back facing the ceiling. They were to close that if anyone moved their lips they would touch. Both of them grew a huge blush on their cheeks. Inuyasha looked into her eyes Kagome did the same. Inuyasha went closer and closer until Sota knocked on the door. They both pulled away as fast as they could then Kagome answered the door. "What?"

"Kagome, I was wondering can you keep the noise down". With out an awnser Kagome slammed the door and returned to brushing the rest of Inuyasha's hair. Most of the knots were gone so all she had to do was flatten it out. After a while Inuyasha began to purr very lightly.

Next Morning

"Okay Inuyasha behave yourself you don't want to give the teachers the wrong impression about you, or get send to detention on the first day" Kagome warned .She put her books on her desk then she turned around to tell Inuyasha one more thing. " Don't forget you ware those clothes and that hat because of your religion and you're a transfer student from the U.S. What ever you do don't take off that cap," she quickly said before the teacher came in the room.

Inuyasha sat behind Kagome with his feet up on the desk wearing tennis shoes. Before school started Inuyasha threw a fit about wearing shoes.

"Class we have a new student today, Inuyasha could you please stand up?" the teacher asked.

"Why should I" Inuyasha responded in a rude manner. So Kagome turned around and slapped him just like Sango does to Miroku. 'Fine' Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha is a transfer student from the U.S. he will be staying with us for six months, and Inuyasha is not aloud to take of his hat or wear a school uniform it's by religion. I can't say what it is because that's private. Now if you would please sit down and class began your assignments there on the board".

Two girls in the back did not start on their assignments that fast they were still on the same subject. "Look at Higurashi and that adorable guy she's with, I want that guy to be my boyfriend" Shakura whispered to Naomi.

"But I thought that Hojo is your boyfriend" Naomi whispered back

"So I'll break up with him scene I'm of course the most popular girl in school I have to have the most popular guy in school. And that guy is Inuyasha. Shakura looked over and saw Inuyasha and Kagome passing notes. 'Why do I since something different about those two, and why are they together I WILL find out this secret Kagome'.

**Three days later**

Everything had been going along well Inuyasha was catching up fast with his work and he's made straight A's with Kagome. Shakura was being extra nice to him and he began to talk to her quite a bit too. But every time he did that Kagome made a bad glare him. Kagome told him before about her of how a bitch she was but Inuyasha couldn't see that in Shakura. He just thought that she was a big suck up is all. Sometimes Inuyasha would get after school detentions because of his mouth. He didn't mean it most of the time because that's just the way he is. Bye each passing day Inuyasha made more friends and he was getting popular by the minute ad Kagome of course because she wouldn't leave his side.

Today in gym it was Dodgeball day the class split upinto two groups the males against the females. Shakura and Naomi were in this class with Inuyasha and Kagome too. Lets just put it this way all four have every class together.

"And go" the coach yelled at the students to began there battle. After a while it was down to Shakura and Kagome on the girls side and Inuyasha was the only guy left on his side. Inuyasha held the ball in his right hand and tossed it slowly up and down. Thinking of which girl to hit. "Whose next" Inuyasha finally made his decision he threw the ball aiming for Kagome and hit Shakura right in the stomach. He threw it so hard (not meaning to) that Shakura landed on the floor on the edged of a black out and being in pain for a while. "Shakura I'm sorry" The hanyou said with a sorrowful voice.

"It's …alright Inu..yasha I knew it was …an accident." Shakura tried to say. But a little bit of her words was for attention she decided to take this to her advantage. She stood up and landed in Inuyasha's arms. (that one was fake, man she's a good faker) without a word Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and rushed her to the nurses office .Even without permission from the coach, but he didn't care he take another detention if he had to but making sure that she was okay was the only thing in his mind. He forgot one thing though Kagome was FIRING UP.

Nurse's office

No one was in the office at the time Inuyasha laid Shakura on the bed ( so he could make out with her, ha just kidding you wish doncha well that'll come soon but it's bigger) and waited with her until someone arrived to help her.

"Inuyasha you can go back now I'm fine really," Shakura said with a fake tone like if she was in that serous of pain.

"No, I'm staying with you until I know that you're safe"

"Can you do me a small favor?"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked

"Can…you rub my back it's really killing me"

"Alright" Inuyasha began to rub her back. 'If Kagome finds out she'll kill me'.

"I'm going to kill him" Kagome yelled throwing the ball at her classmates (they stated a new game)

"Hey Kagome calm down," Yuka said

"At least she's not firing up like the first day when Inuyasha came to school Kagome was all jealous because all the girls was all over him" Auyme said throwing another ball. "Yes got him"

"Oh… is he gonna get it" Kagome growled 'where ever you are you better be praying'

**A/N so how did you like that was I better at my grammar. Did you like this chapter? The next one is gonna be good oh yeah I thought of another story wouldn't it be funny if Kagome accidentally changed Inuyasha into a five or a 1 year old child. If you want I'll make that into a story. **

**Okay someone asked me what grade Kagome's in well I think she's a ninth grader but that was at the beginning of the series so right now in this story she's a 10th grader. I hope that awnsers your questions. Ask me more questions if you want and I'll be happy to tell you. **


	3. The injection

**Inyagirl - Hey guys thanks for the cool reviews I hope you will like this chapter this one will help ya get something's straight. Yeah the 15 of Nov. is my b- day I can't wait (jumps up & down) alright I'm okay now back to the story**

**Warnings- Jealousy is rising up**

After school Kagome and Inuyasha walked home in silence. When they reached the shrine Kagome ran up to her room and locked the door. Inuyasha decided to go and try to stop her door from locking. "Kagome, Don't you lock that door" Inuyasha yelled because of the banging on the door.

"No, go away I don't want to talk to you" Kagome said that like if she was about to cry but she held back her tears and got out her homework and she began to do her assignments leaving the poor Hanyou outside.

"Open up"

"No"

"I'll break the damn door down"

"I don't care"

" I was just helping someone, scene when is that bad thing". Inuyasha said that without the pounding on the door. Kagome heard everything that he said but she refused to speak to him. After a few minutes of silence Inuyasha tried to speak again. "It's not like if I kissed her or anything". I felt bad and wanted to make sure she was okay." Inuyasha stopped for a second and listened to Kagome humming a tune. "I'm sorry, Kagome" Inuyasha then decided that he screwed up again and walked downstairs. He decided to do his homework on the kitchen table.

Sota of course was downstairs playing his Play Station Two. "You two in another fight?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Kagome's mother stepped into the living room.

"Inuyasha honey, can you do me a favor and tell Kagome that me, grandpaand Sota are going on a field trip to North America and we don't really know when we'll be back. And the rules are on the refrigerator with the emergency numbers" Inuyasha tweaked his eras letting her know that he heard and he would tell Kagome later. So Mrs. Higurashi left a few minutes later with Gramps and Sota.

For the next few days Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't spoken in almost a week. To make things worse Shakura and Inuyasha had been talking, passing notes and eating lunch togather. The more they did stuff together the more Kagome hated it. She knew that it was wrong to be jealous and she knew that Inuyasha loved her but she also got feelings that he could find someone else besides her and Kikyo, and that's what Kagome was afraid of she didn't want to lose Inuyasha to a Bitch like Shakura. So Kagome had to talk to Inuyasha some how. If it wasn't already too late.

"Naomi, I talked to my father last night and Inuyasha is a famous half - demon in the Feudal eEra." Shakura whispered to Naomi who was sitting next to her in Geometry Class.

"isn't that the place where you hate to go, the Feudal Era". Naomi whispered back.

"Yes and my dad knows him my dad…"

"Miss Shakura and Naomi if you don't mind can you please finish your conversation out in the hall," The teacher interrupted. The class began to laugh at the two even Inuyasha but Kagome just looked down at her assignment. Naomi and Shakura went out to the hall.

"So anyways," Shakura continued "My dad lived there in the clan that belonged to Inuyasha's father. He kicked me and my father out because my dad threatened to kill the half-demon that would be born because it wasn't fair that his son would live. The rule was no half-demons to live in this clan but I was born looking like a human but the rule stayed that's when my father threatened the leaders unborn child."

"So if you're a half- demon how come you don't look like Inuyasha…"

"Because I don't look it and he dose. But after we were banished from the clan when we found out that Inuyasha was born we found out that his father said the same day. Then my day sore that he would kill Inuyasha someday. Scene I don't show my half-demon part it shows up once a month and my powers come on the Full Moon that's why I had to leave the club three nights ago".

"Oh" Naomi said now it was all making scenes to the both of them

"And that's why Inuyasha wears a cap on his head to hide his eras and there's no dye in his hair it's his birth hair."

"So how is your dad gonna kill him?" Naomi questioned

"With this" Shakura held up a bottle with liquid in it 'this is gonna be injected in him like a shot and when it's in him it'll slowly eat up his powers and then on the next time when he loses his demon powers he'll be dead. There is no cure for this anyways this potion was made by a witch form the Feudal Era. If you'll excuse me I have to talk to the nurse about this." leaving Naomi Shakura walked to the nurse's office.

6th Period

"Inuyasha you have a pass to go and get you're shots for Rabies shots. If you don't get them by tomorrow you won't be able to go back to school". The teacher announced

Inuyasha stood up and ran up to the teacher's face. "Hold it I do not need a Rabies Shot do I look like a dog to you I don't have Rabies okay. And if I did you all would be dead" with that he turned around and stomped to his desk. As Kagome slammed her head on her desk. 'What am I gonna do with him'.

The teacher walked to the big mouth desk as Shakura reentered the room from her visit to the nurse's office.

"Inuyasha for that month I will be seeing you for detention after school." The teacher told Inuyasha throwing Inuyasha feet off of his desk.

"Damn it"

After Detention

"But I don't want to" Inuyasha grabbed the Hospital doors and struggled to not go through the doors.

Kagome had to use all of her strength to push Inuyasha inside the building. "Quit being such a baby" Kagome used just a little to much force and that sent Inuyasha flying and his nose landed on the nurse's shoe.

"Can I help you two" the nurse asked wondering why a man was sniffing her shoe.

"Yes um Inuyasha needs his Rabies Shot" Kagome said politely lifting Inuyasha by his shirt letting him know that he has to stand or she'll 'sit' him.

"Right this way" this nurse called leading the couple to the doctor's office. The nurse smiled at Inuyasha making Inuyasha angrier and he even made a low growl. "Now darling can you please hold him down for me?" the nurse asked Kagome

"Sure" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and whispered in his era to be have or else. "Inuyasha if you're a good boy I'll take you out for ice-cream and you get a lollypop." Kagome said as if talking to a little toddler. Kagome was still mad at him for flirting with Shakura like that but Kagome will talk to him later about that.

The nurse made an evil look that only Inuyasha could see and that cut his last nerve he growled louder and forced himself out of Kagome's grip. The nurse grabbed him and injected him with the 'Rabbi shot' (A/N: That's not the real Rabies Shot that was Shakura's poison) "There all done" the nurse said very fake and Inuyasha knew there was something wrong with this lady. Inuyasha decided not to make another scene that would make Kagome even more upset then she was, so he growled a little bit. Than after Kagome said thanks they both waked home.

That Night

Inuyasha laid on the floor and Kagome laid on her bed. "Good night Inuyasha" Kagome said like if she wasn't mad at him.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said very softly that he almost whispered.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering…are you jealous about me and Shakura?"

Kagome sat up "What do you mean, it's not like if you're going out with her or if you were making out with her in the locker room." Kagome did her fake laugh "I'm not jealous."

"Kagome I'm sorry I'll stay away from her if you want me too"

"No Inuyasha" Kagome shouted out but Inuyasha didn't hear it he was already asleep

The next morning went well except for the fact that Inuyasha ran into eight walls this morning and he almost fell down the stairs. Everybody in the class was very loud they kept talking very loudly and laughing at perverted jokes and the rumor spreading and the gossiping (and anything else I forgot) The teacher kept on teaching the lesson. After ten more minutes of complete noise the teacher slammed a textbook on the desk and yelled out to the class "The next person who talks will be sent to the office."

Scene the class couldn't speak Naomi decided to pass a note she wrote

_Shakura,_

_Did Inuyasha get his shot?_

Then she passed it to her friend then Shakura passed it back and her note said

_Yup he got it but he got some weird feelings about the nurse thow who is my aunt. Anyways he should be feeling something now._

After Naomi read it they continued their work. But not for long Inuyasha began to breathe hard.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome said Kagome was getting really worried about him scene he got up about him being dizzy and all.

"I'm fine… Kagome"

A minute had only passed until he stood up to speak to the teacher "May I …go to the Nurse …I think I'm gonna pass out" Inuyasha tried to say but his breathing was to hard to get his words clear.

"Inuyasha you tried that one on me last week now sit down before I take you to the principals office."

Inuyasha couldn't take it any more and he fell back wards.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled, "wake up" but he wouldn't

Ayume got up and checks his pulse "Inuyasha has no pulse and he's not breathing.

"That was all Aymue could say before her and Kagome burst out in tears.

"Inuyasha please wake up" Kagome cried.

"To bad" Shakura laughed

**Sorry guys I had to leave it hear stay tuned for the next chapter it gets better. Yeah I hope you guys liked it anyways please review and I'll post up the next very soon. Sorry guys for the bad errors I'm in a hurry and I'm very tired I'll do better next time.**


	4. The Kiss

**Inyagirl - okay guys thank you thank you thank you 100 times more for the reviews and thank you for giving your own opinions. Okay There is a whole lot more that's gonna happen trust me I did not give it all away I'm my summary. And to answer another question that I got an idea and I might put in a catfight if you know what I mean. Anyways. If you want something to happen please let me know and I'll add it k. Don't worry I'll add in Miroku and the others I guess I got carried away sorry I hope that solves it ok back to the story. I think I'll start off with those two first.**

**In Feudal Era**

"Let go" cried the anxious monk "Just one time, I wont do it again for the rest of the time, Miroku begged at the bottom of Sango's feet hoping to touch one female. It had been almost a month and all ready Miroku was craving.

All Sango did was cross her arms and said "Well Monk you shouldn't have placed the bet, just remember there's always a first time for everything and that means Inuyasha could lose a bet every now and then." Sango continued her browsing in the village market While Miroku was still on the floor watching the beautiful girls go by.

There was still a thought in his head though 'What Sango can't see can't hurt me' Miroku then smiled (a/n: okay how that don't worry theirs a good part coming right after we find out about Inuyasha)

**Kagome's Time**

" Inuyasha please wake up" Kagome cried whipping the tears from her face. It did no good because more and more tears kept falling uncontrollably.

"Call 911" the teacher cried, "Kagome give him CPR"

Kagome stopped shedding tears and for a second she blushed 'did he say CPR' Kagome knew how to do CPR scene last year and she never thought that she needed to use it especially not on her biggest crush. Kagome looked down at the boy and took a deep breath. She got on two knees leaned over and KISSED him

"That's not CPR she's really kissing him." Yuka shouted out to anybody but the whole class even the teacher was in shock.

"What are you doing Higurashi by you doing that I bet he's gonna die even faster" Shakura shouted to Kagome

"Shut up" Hojo cried (surprise, surprise )

Kagome kept her mouth on Inuyasha's and looked up ' why an I kissing him I'm supose to give him CPR uh oh what will Inuyasha think if he saw me on him right now he'd kill me with his claws, now what do I do'. Kagome thought only for a minute.

Inuyasha started to breathe again. He didn't open his eyes yet 'Kagome is she trying to wake me up by kissing me. No that could be something else maybe I'm dreaming but it feels like the last time when she stopped me from turning me into a demon from that witch Kaguya. Maybe I could stay like this for a while longer.' No matter how much he liked it he knew it had to end Inuyasha opened his eyes and gave Kagome her kiss back (awe how cute/ hold on I'm thirsty/ ok sorry I needed that) The whole class was not only in shock but they all dropped there mouths too. Shakura on the other hand was matter than ever and she stomped into the hallway and dragged Naomi with her.

"That itch, she's stealing my guy away from me boy is she gonna get it good I can't stand that, that person the girl she makes me so sick what does she have that I don't Shakura hollered at her friend.

"Well" her friend thought 'maybe she's known him for a long time "

Shakura was now blowing her last top off "Have you not listened to me this whole time I saw Inuyasha scene he was a baby until I came here duh, wake up that stupid mind of yours" .Shakura was to angry to say another word so she dragged herself and her friend into the room.

Nothing had changed basically time stood still while the two were out side. As soon as Kagome realized she was being watched by the whole class she got off of Inuyasha and ran out the door with blush ran all over her face. Inuyasha ran after her leaving the while class there.

Class" the teacher spoke" get back to work"

Inuyasha ran down the hall looking for Kagome "Kagome," he hollered trying not to disturb other classes, he then heard something. He heard someone crying in the bathroom. 'Is that Kagome' he went in to find Kagome. He wasn't doing that just to have an excuse to walk in they're like Miroku would he just wanted to make sure that Kagome was okay. 'Kagome he whispered R u okay"

Kagome looked at him with those sorrowful eyes "Inuyasha I'm sorry…she cried I'm so sorry." she cried on his haori.

"Sorry about what?" Inuyasha questioned trying to think of why she was crying this time. ( I'm not making her sound like a cry baby k/ sorry if I am )

Kagome realized his clothing and looked up at him again " I'm sorry that I… I kissed you I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

"Oh that" now it was coming back to him but yet he didn't think that it was a bad idea but maybe it was for a girl or a human he couldn't deiced. "Kagome it's okay I actually enjoyed it and to say the truth" ( which is rally hard for him to do) I really didn't want to stop kissing you it felt like or I thought I was in heaven."

Really" Kagome asked 'am I dreaming I have to be, Inuyasha showing his feelings to me wow. I have to wake up sometime but wait this isn't a dream this is real or is it.' (then Kagome woke up from her desk she was sitting at and realized it was all a dream/Just kidding) Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's face he was asking for another kiss., and Kagome gave it to him after a few minutes later they walked to there class.

Kagome looked over and saw the most hateful look on Shakura's face "So Higurashi did you have fun skipping class and making out in the boys bathroom with Inuyasha?" Shakura smirked

But Kagome nor Inuyasha didn't answer the teacher did "Shakura I said no more talking now do your work"

Feudal Era

Miroku had almost given up on hope there was no way that he could reach to his success until he realized that Sango was inside the hut cooking and that he could plan his own escape to the village to get some girls. "Shippo" he hollered at the kitsune. Shippo was playing tag with Kelala out side while they waited for dinner. " Can you do me a favor and tell Sango that I went for a walk in the forest and I'll be back soon" Miroku said with a firm voice.

Shippo stared at Miroku with a face that said ' are you a idiot' written all over it. "Miroku do you really think that, that excuse will work especially on Sango knowing your punishment"

Miroku fell to the floor "Please you have to help me please just this once" Miroku begged. Shippo stared at him seeing the hurt look in his eyes

"Ok I'll help you on one condition, but you have to promise me that you'll do it"

"Okay I'll do it, now tell me what I need to do"

Shippo smiled at the monk then he whispered in his ear.

**Kagome's Time**

It was all ready eleven when Inuyasha and Kagome finished their homework and got ready for bed. "Hey Kagome can we go to the Feudal Era tomorrow I have a weird felling that we should see them" Inuyasha said to Kagome hoping for a yes because lately he's been having weird dreams about KIKYO (gasps, yup it's true). Plus Kagome said that they would visit once a month every month until the bet was off.

"Alright Kagome yawned throwing the covers over her ahead hoping to get some sleep. ' I really hope Inuyasha is alright he really did scare me today' Kagome thought

**Okay okay that wasn't a good cliffhanger but the next one will be. Okay what should happen next, you deiced okay. I hoped you liked this one I thought it was cute but anyways go ahead you know what to do review of course. One more thing do you guys think that Inuyasha and Miroku like each other (not in a perverted way) but like they don't even want to be friends. I don't but that's my opinion and Yes I do like all of the characters the same but the Hanyou is of course my favorite. Tell me what you think. Oh one more thing dose anyone know if theirs more episodes than 167. IT'S DRIVING ME UP THE WALL.**


	5. Cat Fight

**Hey guys- thanks again for the reviews. Hey no one has mentioned anything about that comment about Miroku and Inuyasha not likeing each other. Anyways I thought of this chapter last night and I started laughing I hope you like it Someone in the reviews mentioned it so I'll put it in. To answer a question did you forget Shakura has her own well but she hates going to the Feudal Era? She only goes in there to see her father and cause trouble. Ok I hope you like this one, I'm writing this as I go I didn't have time to write it down so for give me if it gets weird. Ok, ok I'll stop chatting now on we go**

**Chapter 5**

**Cat Fight**

The next morning Kagome decided to take her time getting dressed so she could avoid all of the rumors shed hear from yesterday and most of all she didn't want to put up with Shakura or Naomi. On the other hand Inuyasha was rushing all the guys in school thought that he planned the whole pass-out and give a kiss thing. "Kagome hurry up I have a test ya know." Inuyasha lied to get Kagome moving.

"I'm hurrying" Kagome lied back she was still trying to brush her teeth.

"Don't make me drag your butt down here!" Inuyasha yelled from the front door.

"Fine" Kagome gave up and went down stairs. On the way to school Kagome and Inuyasha walked to school with out saying a word. The silence was broken as soon as Kagome spotted Shakura and her crew lined up with mad faces. The leader (Shakura) walked up to Kagome.

"Well, well, well you arrived later then usual tell me Higurashi I are you trying to avoid me because of what happened yesterday do you think I'm gonna beat you up or something?"

Before Kagome could even open her mouth she was pushed into the lockers and moaned with pain in her back.

Inuyasha charged in to help her but the whole football team held him back "Get off of me" he growled warning them to get off before they died.

Shakura walked up to the hanyou while Naomi held Kagome against the lockers so she couldn't escape. "Inuyasha, you mustn't struggle any more if you do I'll hurt Kagome even more. You don't want wittle Kagome to get hurt now would you." Shakura cooed the Hanyou.

"Ha, like you can do it." Inuyasha scoffed at Shakura and her crew. Shakura rolled her eyes at the pathetic Hanyou and went over Kagome and punched her in the right eye giving her black eye.

"What did I tell you"

"What the hell did we do to you bitch?"

Shakura lit a evil smile to her face and stared at Inuyasha "You two set up that whole thing yesterday didn't you just to make me jealous didn't you?"

Inuyasha had no clue what she was talking about he thought for a minute 'Is she talking about when I passed out.' He then remembered everything. "Don't make me laugh you witch. Just to inform you I don't know how I fainted and it was real the other part was just lucky. I guess, so let us go and I won't kill you."

Shakura walked back to Kagome and kicked her in the stomach causing Kagome to fall and hit her head on the lockers again. "No threats!" Shakura hissed.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled practically begging to let Kagome free.

Something unexpected happened "Shakura you itch" Kagome pushed the other girls aside and stomped to Shakura's face. "You will not hurt me anymore." Kagome growled. Inuyasha was practically in shock. He never knew that Kagome would say such a word or even stand up to others like that.

"Oh really Shakura pulled back her long black hair and pulled up her sleeves. Then she pushed Naomi and the others back so they wouldn't interfere. "Kagome you no better then to do that. I'm warning you if you lay another finger on me you will regret it later. That I swear Higurashi. Inuyasha is mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

All the football players looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked down with a blush running across his face. More like if you drew a red marker on him. 'There fighting over me wow I must be a real babe magnet.' Inuyasha smacked his head to warn himself to not turn into another Miroku.

Feudal Era

Sango walked into the village that afternoon and looked all over the village. Miroku and Shippo were spying on her they were gonna put there plan into action until Sango started acting so strange. When she spotted a handsome familiar man she ran to him but when he saw her she froze. " Hi there" the man spoke he had a beautiful voice Sango had ever heard.

"Hi yourself" Sango shyly spoke

"What's your name?" the man asked

"My name… my name is…S-Sango, what's yours?"

"Call me Shintaro!"

For hours they spoke by the lake and Shippo fell asleep earlier by Miroku spying. He would not leave that sight at all and he wouldn't keep his eye off of them until that man was gone or if he'd leave. They laughed, flirted, gossiped, talked (a/N: and everything else I forgot) Miroku was getting angry and more importantly jealous. 'How can she flirt around with him.(Sorry this was a little short don't worry I'll explain later and I know what I'm doing).

Kagome's Time

"So what's it gonna be Higurashi it's either you go home with all of your limbs still attached to you or go to the hospital paralyzed with your Inuyasha then when you die he'll come back to me so what's it gonna be. Kagome lifted up her right leg so high she couldn't believe it herself and she flicked it out and Shakura flew into the lockers head first. Inuyasha had his mouth dropped as low as it could go and he was literally drooling and he was practically in shock. He learned a good lesson from that, never piss off Kagome.

And Inuyasha will be my boyfriend I'm supposed to have the most popularist guy in school scene of course I'm the most popularist girl in school" Shakura kicked Kagome then Kagome kicked back.

"Ha you wish I'm with Kagome and there's nothing you can do about it Shakura."

Everyone heard that comment but no one answered they all watched the girls fight pretty soon they were on the floor grabbling and pulling hair. "Inuyasha is mine"

"No he's not" Kagome pulled Shakura's hair and bent her head back. Shakura kicked Kagome in the stomach again and she jumped back on her feet. Shakura slapped Kagome then she slapped back and it kept going. Inuyasha was sick of it even though he didn't mind girls fighting over me. He jumped in front of them and what he didn't know was that the girls were about to punch each other out. Shakura and Kagome didn't see Inuyasha and they both punched Inuyasha in the opposite side of the head and in the soft parts too ( kinda like in the temples of the head is were they both hit him)

Everyone gasped as the innocent Hanyou fell face first into the floor. Shakura and Kagome ran to his side. "Inuyasha are you okay the girls said.

Inuyasha looked up "Wow what pretty colors Kagome I didn't'

Kagome you had a twin. Inuyasha fell again but this time he fell unconcusis.

'This is your entire fault Higurashi. I swear that I'll get you and Inuyasha for this if it's the last thing I do I will avenge of what happened fifty years ago"

The principle saw the whole thing he was just waiting for everything to stop. "Higuashi, Shakura come to my office and will someone please drag Inuyasha to the nurses office." The girls followed the principle to his office so they can review their punishment. After thirty minutes of a lecture the girls were free to leave the school grounds but the bad thing was Kagome and Shakura were suspended with Inuyasha none of them could step on school grounds for fighting for two weeks (or less I haven't decided.)

Kagome stopped by the nurse's office on the way out and she asked the nurse to see if she could wait until Inuyasha woke up to leave. When the nurse agreed she stepped out of the office to file some records. 'Inuyasha I'm sorry that this happened really I hope you can understand. More importantly I hope mom understands if she found out that we were fighting then she'll think that I got those habit's from the Feudal Era and she wont' let me go back and she'll send Inuyasha back and I'll never see him again.' Tears rolled down Kagome's face as she cried one tear managed to fall on Inuyasha's face.

K-Kagome is that you?" the boy opened his eyes and smiled at the girl. He sat up and hugged her he knew exactly what was going threw her mind but he still kept his confidence because he knows Kagome's mom and she wouldn't do a thing like that and plus she's in North America so it shouldn't be that bad. The nurse arrived back to told the two to leave so they wouldn't get in any more trouble.

They walked in the shrine with out saying a word except when they looked up and saw Kagome's mom in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hello you two did you have a good day at school?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at their sad expression and then she looked at the clock it was one o'clock. "Kagome what's the matter dear?"

"Girl you better have a good explanation for this" Gramp's griped

Kagome had no clue what to say so she made up something the first thing that came to her mind. "Uh Inuyasha got sick during class with a very high temperature so they sent us home so I could make sure that he got home safely" Kagome lied

'I didn't get sick' then Inuyasha remember that he got out 'or did I' he couldn't remember right know so he went along with Kagome's lie.

"I'm gonna put Inuyasha to bed so he can rest so I'll see you in the morning!"

That night Kagome couldn't sleep she kept thinking about those words that Shakura said ' I will get revenge on you two for what you did to me fifty years ago'. Kagome tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep.

" Kagome, What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked looking up from the floor to her.

"It's nothing I just had another bad dream that's all" Kagome lied again

"Will you stop lying Kagome, what ever it is you can tell me and you know that"

The first words that came out of Kagome scared Inuyasha. "I'm scared Inuyasha I'm really scared" she busted out crying. Inuyasha got up on her bed and held her tight

"Theirs nothing to be afraid of I'm right here with you" Kagome cried with more tears now and she began to shake. Inuyasha thought of what she could be afraid of then he remembered those words that Shakura said before he blacked out. He remembered it all. He suddenly went to sleep again his eye's shut closed and he couldn't wake up. He looked up and saw his mom. "Mother."

**Ok guys got to stop it here. The next chapter will explain a little bit more about Shakura and Inuyasha's past so hang tight and. I'll update soon sorry it took me so long my internet was giving me issues (Grabs computer and stomps on it) take that and that (crash smash) and that and this okay. I'm done. Hope you liked this one I'm putting up a new story soon so hang for that too. I thought it was a bit funny. Please review**


	6. A Day I'll NEVER Forget Pt 1

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. It was semester exams. So again sorry and thanks again for the reviews I just love them. Please give me your honest thoughts about my stories and if you want something added in there let me know and I'll add it okay.**

**Warnings - prepare to see the weird Inuyasha**

**Chapter 6**

**A Day I'll Never Forget**

**Part One **

Inuyasha held Kagome for the rest of the night. Neither one of them cared that it was kind of weird (I mean that they really aren't this close _yet_) He let Kagome cry all night all the things that were hurting Kagome inside. He knew that Shakura wanted revenge and that there both in danger. He knew that Kagome's mother would find out about their little fight yesterday because the principal threatened to call Kagome's mother. Inuyasha was scared for Kagome he knows that every person has their bad side when it comes to there children to protect them. Deep down he was a little scared that he might not see her again.

After a whole night of Kagome's soft crying and silence. Kagome spoke softly to Inuyasha but they were still holding on to one another Kagome whispered in his ear. "Inuyasha what's gonna happen?"

Inuyasha didn't know what was gonna happen he didn't know what to say to her. _'Kagome what can I tell you I wish I could tell you that you can everything will be okay.'_ Inuyasha thought of something that he could say to her. He carefully pulled her away to speak into her eyes. "Kagome why should we worry now your mother hasn't even said anything yet plus if she always lets you go to the Feudal era what difference dose it make when you automatically miss two weeks with out excuses." Inuyasha spoke with pride in his eyes and his voce.

Kagome listened to every one of his words and knew that he was right but she still felt guilty for lying like that to her mother. "You're right Inuyasha." Kagome hugged him tighter. With a lot of faith in him._' As long as I'm with you everything will be alright.'_

"Hey Kagome scenic we can't go to school why don't we get out of the house for bit and you can show me more of your village." Inuyasha insisted because he couldn't stand seeing Kagome so sad.

"Sure Kagome said happily while grabbing her shoes. "And it's not a village in my era it's called a city or a town. You pick" Kagome informed

After Kagome struggled with her shoes she looked at the window and saw Inuyasha ready to jump off of it. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked

"Ready for what?"

"Hello to leave of course!"

"Well than we can leave threw the front door there's no scenic of jumping out of the window like a bunch of monkeys." Inuyasha than gave her a cold stare.

'What are you saying that I'm a monkey?"

"Whatever, I'm not gonna fight with you today.' Kagome said while grabbing her purse out of the closet. "Lets just go down the stairs and out the front door like normal peple" Kagome suggested

"Know wonder why you're a dimwit. Can't you see that you're mother is down stairs and she thinks that were at school."

"Oh right now it's coming back to me." Kagome then jumped on Inuyasha's back and they jumped out the window.

Just then the phone rang. Mrs. Higurashi picked up the phone. "Hello, Higurashi residents. Yes…. Yes…alright see you than." Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone with an angry look on her face. (You'll find out soon)

Mean while in the Feudal Era Sango and Shintaro were walking around in the forest and they were going somewhere familiar. Shintaro wouldn't tell Sango were they were going but the road was very familiar to her. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. (I bet you can guess who's plan it was.) "Will you please tell me where we're going." Sango insisted.

Shintaro laughed "my dear Sango you just have to wait a little longer" Shintaro said walking Sango deeper into the forest.

Miroku curled up his fists and shook them angrily. _'How dare he call her "My dear Sango" that's what I call her. I can't believe she let him say that.' Who is this guy?"_

**Kagome's time**

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to spend their time at the mall. When they got in side Inuyasha stared at all of the stores and people and at how big it was. "Inuyasha please stop staring." Kagome command by pulling Inuyasha's red Kimono. _'Speaking of which I have to find him some decent clothes besides his school uniform at home.'_ Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hand until they got to a store. "Inuyasha we need to by our clothes now for Naomi's party next week."

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the wrong walkway. 'Whoa, whoa what do you mean by Naomi and we. I am not going anywhere that has to deal with her. You got that!" Inuyasha yelled

The Miko (Means Priestess in Japanese) grabbed him and threw him into the nearest store Hot Topic (Ok I've never been to Tokyo before so lets pretend they have one okay).

"Listen you. Ayume's dad owns the bar and it's the grand opening so were going you got that." Kagome yelled. "Now find some clothes. Kagome found something right away. She found a black and pink skirt with black shoes. She also found a black and pink spike necklace bracelet. There was pink skull earrings that matched her skirt. She than walked over to Inuyasha.

"What did you find?"

Inuyasha held up some Black baggy pants with red outline and chains. He also found a red and black skull head shirt. There was a red and black spike choker. "How's this?"

Kagome was very surprised that he actually picked something that actually matched. This was his first time going clothes shopping. Not to mention that his clothes that he chooses would make him look really cool, and (sexy, ha ha ha) "Wow, Inuyasha that's really good put them on the counter so I can pay for them and after I do change into them now."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "I thought the party wasn't until next week why am I changing into them now."

"Stupid" Kagome hit his head. "Because you can't go out there in your Kimono that's outdated. Kagome threw the rest of the clothes on the counter.

"Is this all" The employee asked Kagome.

"Yes" Kagome, said

"Than your total is one hundred fifty dollars and sixty one cents." The lady said (Okay once again I'm guessing on the prices so please don't get mad at me. Oh yes Inuyasha is wearing his cap. If I for got to mention.)

Kagome took out her wallet and paid the lady._ 'Oh great there went all of my allowance for the month. I hope mom doesn't kill me.'_ Kagome finished paying the lady and Inuyasha got changed into his new clothes. Kagome wanted to change also but she decided that she would wait until the party.

When Inuyasha was done changing he came out of the dressing room and Kagome basically fainted. Inuyasha was so HOT in those clothes. He was practically irresistible. Kagome wanted to jump all over him. (Or actually that's what I would do. Wouldn't you)

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked wondering if clothes were okay.

"Inu…Yasha they look..look.' Kagome cleared her throat. "There okay

lets go to another store now." Kagome instead.

They walked up and down stairs all day picking and trying on clothes. When they got out of their fifteenth store Inuyasha ran to a store and put his face on the glass practically drooling on the glass. "Hey Kagome what are these?" Inuyasha said pointing to the thongs in Victoria's Secret.

Kagome blushed than she peeled Inuyasha off of the glass. "Inuyasha you idiot those are.' Kagome stopped noticing that she was blushing as red as Inuyasha's kimono. "Forget it lets go to another store."

As Inuyasha was being dragged backward into another store he was still very curious about what those thongs were.

**Later**

Sango and Shintaro finally reached their destination. "This is my…my village." Sango sped out.

Shintaro smiled. "Sango this is were we lived at remember."

Sango looked at her village how badly it looked from the destruction that Nuraku caused. "What do you mean "We". Sango asked looking very confused.

Shintaro knew that it would be awhile to tell his story so he sat down on a big rock and so did Sango. " The day our village was attacked was the same day I left"

**Flashback**

_"Shintaro please your plenty old enough to fetch some fire wood and demons remains for new weapons. Go then return when you have a demon that is bigger than you that is dead that you slaughtered and firewood for the hut. When you have that then you may return. This will prove that you're a man and a demon slayer." Shintaro's mom said. _

_Little Shintaro then walked into the forest wondering how long it would take him to return to the village. He had never killed a demon before or chopped down firewood from trees. _

**End of Flash Back** (Sorry I thought it would be longer)

"Then when I returned that night everyone was dead and the whole village was destroyed. I got so scared and I ran off to an ordinary village and a young couple took care of me until I was old enough to take care of myself. Everyday I thought of you. I had the biggest crush on you. I even thought of marrying you someday. I knew that I could take care of the leader's daughter and soon become the leader of the Demon Slayer village with you. But of course that could never happen now." Shintaro said with a sad and hopeless look on his face.

"Shintaro, I didn't know I thought you were gone with the others I was the only one left."

Shintaro grabbed Sango's hands and held them close to his heart. Sango I've waited so long to see you again I thought you were dead now that I found you will you please stay here with me and we can start a new family and rebuild the village. Sango please we've been apart so long and you said that we'll be together one day." Shintaro begged

Miroku's eyes grew wide with worry. _'Oh great. Not this again. I knew I was to late now she's gonna take this now that her mission is complete.'_

Sango didn't know what to say.

"Sango" Shintaro said politely waiting for an answer.

**HA ha ha another cliffhangers don't worry I'll put the next one up soon. What did I tell you all there's gonna be a cliffhanger in every chapter. Please keep reading and review. It might be a few days before the next one because my computer is busted so please keep reading. Don't worry I'll finish every story. Don't worry this isn't like that episode "Only You Sango" This one's different. _Way_** **different By the way, I probably won't get to update in the next week or so, BUT I _will_ finish this story.**


	7. A Day I'll NEVER Forget Pt 2

**Okay her's another chapter I hope you'll like this one better. Okay please read and review and tahnks for all of the reviews I really apriciate them. I still can't get my other computer to work so my friend has to put them up for me. I don't have internet in this computer so that sucks. Anyway I tahnk Rashe (my friend ) a whole lot. If it wasn't for her these chapters wouldn't be up. One more thing if I take to long for the next one it's because I can't give rashe my disk. Remember it's x-mass break. **

**Chapter 7**

**A Day I'll Never Forget Part 2**

Sango didn't know what to say so she said the first words that she could think of. " Shintaro the offer is really nice but I'll have to think about it a little more. Please, understand." Sango said she looked at the ground being guilty of turning down his offer but for some reason she was hopping that Miroku would ask her this. _'Maybe Miroku won't ask me. Should I tell Shintaro yes or should I wait.'_

Meanwhile

The other two were enjoying their afternoon off at the Mall. They were just about to grab some lunch until. A strange guy came up from behind Inuyasha. The strange man begins beating up Inuyasha with a big piece of metal.

"Inuyasha" Kagome screamed She didn't know what to do so she watched (well what can she do)

"What the hell are you doing." Inuyasha said punching the guy only once in the face which that brought him to the floor unable to move.

"Hold it right there." A police officer said walking up to the scene.

Kagome and Inuyasha were wondering who the strange guy was and now they have a Police Officer in their hands. Not to mention how much trouble there gonna be in when Kagome's mother finds out about there little school fight.

"Who was that guy?' asked Inuyasha before the Officer was near them.

"I don't know." Inuyasha whispered

"You two are in serious trouble. For fighting like that especially in public. And to do that to a poor boy, Suko. He is Shakura's boy friend and my son. I heard him talking about two kids beating up Shakura and I guess your them who are trying to pick more fights."

"Listen buddy we…" Inuyasha snapped but he was interrupted

"You listen if you say anything else I will charge you with a fine now come down town with me so we can discuss some things."

_'Damn guy. How dare he accuse me of this. I bet Shakura and Suko were planing this a all along. Just to get me and Kagome into more trouble.' _Inuyasha growled in his head. If they weren't in public or around Kagome Inuyasha would kill him right there.

_'I hope this doesn't cause a whole lot of trouble. Besides we didn't do anything. No matter what I'm not afraid because Inuyasha is with me.'_ Kagome brought a smile to her face. Inuyasha happened to look at her and he was very confused by her expression.

_'Shouldn't Kagome be scared or upset. I mean were in big trouble. What ever I guess it's just girls. _Inuyasha shook his head

The tree got in the police car and they were taken down town. When they arrived at the Police Station Kagome and Inuyasha were in a small separate room with a Officer in there. Inuyasha and Kagome told their sides of the story. Suko, who had just arrived with the other officer, he also told his part of the story, in another room. All three officers stepped out into the hall to talk and combined their stories.

Kagome's Room

_'I can't believe this I just wanted to escape and not be bored without getting caught. Just one small trip to the mall gets me this. 'What else can go wrong? I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now. '_Kagome put her head on a solid metal table._ 'Hope he isn't doing anything stupid.' _

Inuyasha's Room

Inuyasha kicked the table and he watched the Officers talking he was trying to listen to there conversation but it was to blurry to make out the words under his cap and the stone wall blocking them. The tiny window was no help. _'Damn, Kagome better not get in trouble for this she didn't do anything. If they want to punish somebody it should be that other guy or me. They better hurry up tonight's the New Moon and the men already saw my silver hair they'll think that something's wrong if they see me with black hair.'_

The Officers brought Kagome into Inuyasha's room. ' Sit down" a Officer said to Kagome.

Kagome did as she was told. When she saw Inuyasha she wanted to hug him and cry. Deep down Kagome was scared. Really scared.

"Alright so now we have the story straight. Some guy which was this old man jumped and tried to rape this innocent girl and Suko tried to save her but the old man knock him out."

"What are you calling me an old man." Inuyasha snapped at the Police Officer.

"No, another Officer said, "So these aren't the people who beat up Shakura."

"Nope, It must be some other kids. Because this girl looks to weak and there's no way this old man could go into the school. The third Policeman said.

"Hey I'm not weak and Inuyasha is not an old man he is eighteen. He just looks that way because of his hair. The other day Inuyasha tried to bleach his hair because he didn't want it to be black and someone change the color bleach into this silver color. "Kagome said proudly and bravely.

"Oh really" the first police man said, "I think she's just saying that because this old man threatened her".

"Yeah, I agree." The others officers nodded

"No, I not making this up Inuyasha is… he is my…my boyfriend."

The entire Policeman crossed their arms in disbelief. "Oh yeah prove it!" one of the men said.

"I will!" Before Kagome could prove it Suko walked in with another policeman holding Suko in hand cuffs.

"If this girl can prove that this boy really his her boyfriend then Suko is in big trouble for lying.

_'Hope I don't get in trouble for lying. Plus am I really gonna do this to Inuyasha. I hope he won't get mad at me. But I have to do it'._

"Well girl what are you waiting on." All of the officers and Kagome knew what she was gonna do (do you) Kagome stood up and she walked over to Inuyasha who was on handcuffs.

_'What is she gonna do and what dose she mean by boyfriend. I'm not her boyfriend am I'_

(Should I stop it here or not, okay I won't, I feel bad) Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and he closed her eyes and she got closer and closer to Inuyasha's face and she kissed him.

Inuyasha was in shock but he liked it though he decided that the police were watching so he had to make it look like it was real. So Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed Kagome back. Then he deepened the kiss and they broke apart with smiles on nether faces.

"Alright you two I guess the liar here was Suko. But Inuyasha for punching the boy in the face I'm gonna have to tell your parents and Kagome were gonna take you home to make sure that you get home safely.

"Officer Inuyasha doesn't have any parents they died in a car wreck about a month ago. So Inuyasha lives with me so you might want to talk to my mom."

The officer understood then they traveled to the shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the police car then they walked quietly to the door. That is until they got another wake up call.

"Kagome Higurashi you are in big trouble young lady." Mrs. Higurashi yelled at the door then from behind her was Mr.Uzimaki, Kagome's Principal.

From behind Kagome and Inuyasha the policeman came up to Mrs. Higurashi. "Mrs. Higurashi may I speak with you for a moment." Kagome and Inuyasha knew that they were both n it for good. Kagome was about to cry from the other night when they thought that they were gonna be torn apart.

_'There's no turning back now Inuyasha is gonna go back to the Feudal Era and I won't see Inuyasha ever again. Grandpa will end up sealing the well for good. Not with sacred sutra's but other things. He might burn down the well'. _Kagome's eyes watered up and she couldn't help it she ran straight up to her room ignoring the police man, her mother and her principal all calling her name to come back down. Inuyasha ran after her. (Awe isn't that sweet.)

Inuyasha went into her room after her he saw Kagome on the floor crying her eyes out. Inuyasha went to her and he held her tight. Just like before he knew that it was the moment of truth they had to face the consequences. But then again he couldn't think of anything that they did wrong. But there's the fact that anybody down there would lie just to get them in trouble. "Kagome, no matter what happens I will be with you don't worry we'll be together forever." Inuyasha smiled then he hugged her. Kagome knew that he meant every word. With only that she felt better. Kagome hugged him.

Then Inuyasha pulled apart and he smiled once again but this time he looked into her eyes and Kagome did the same. This time it was no ordinary kiss it was there first passionate kiss. After that they pulled apart and stood up.

They both can hear all three grown ups knocking and yelling threw the door. " Kagome we have to get threw this together no matter what. "

**Okay how did you like this one? I thought it was cute and sad. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Please review remember the more reviews the sooner I update. What a shame I have nothing more to say usually I type or talk forever. What do you think of a Naruto and Inuyasha crossover should I write one?**


	8. Big Trouble

**Chapter 8**

**Big Trouble**

Inuyasha opined the door and let Kagome out first. Then he went out. "Kagome, what have you and Inuyasha been doing lately. Is it true that you two started a fight a school." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Gramp's was with everybody too. "Kagome, you better have an explanation for this if it's true that you caused a fight you will be grounded from seeing Inuyasha again. I will not let him ruin your good behavior"

"We didn't cause a fight Shakura and the others set us up and that's what happened she punched me twice and literally knocked out Inuyasha." Kagome yelled at everyone.

"But how could Inuyasha get knocked out when he knocked out Suko at the mall?" The police Officer asked.

"You knocked somebody out at the mall.?' Mrs. Higuarshi gasped. " That's it I don't want Inuyasha in this house nor for my daughter to see him anymore."

"For one, I only got knocked out was to save Kagome at the school. And second, I knocked him out because he started attacking me." Inuyasha snapped " So what dose any of that deal with me seeing Kagome.?"

Mrs. Higurashi walked the principal and the police officer to the door. " Thank you for your help and concern I will make sure that none of that happens again."

"Thank you ma'am Kagome we'll be in school in two weeks from now scene it all wasn't her fault.' The principal said leaving the shrine

"Well, make sure that it doesn't happen again neither one of them will be scene on the mall campus until one week from now." The police left with that.

Kagome's mom shut the door and made an mad face and looked at the both of them. "Kagome I'm sorry but I can't let you see Inuyasha again. He's too violent for you. I guess I don't know what I was thinking putting you in danger in the feudal Era. But it was your father's last wish his last words were. 'Let my Kagome be happy on her fifteenth birthday in the feudal era where she belongs.' I guess he was wrong."

"What do you mean father? You said he died in a car crash when I was two was that a lie. You've been lying to me all this time. What I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome I couldn't tell you than and I can't tell you now I'm sorry (I'm waiting to explain later) but Kagome you can't see Inuyasha anymore. This was all a big mistake. I'm sorry but Inuyasha you have to leave."

"No, I won't leave not with out Kagome. Don't you even make me try to leave or I'll be forced to hurt you and I don't want to do that."

"You young man are a disgrace to the Higurashi Shrine." Gramp's added

"What ever" Inuyasha scoffed

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled everybody could hear her even Sota and

Buyo who was down in the living room playing video games. "Stop fighting."

With those words said. Inuyasha changed into a human. His hair went black and his claws and dog-ears disappeared.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Damn it's sundown."

"Please mom he has to stay something is wrong with Inuyasha. The other day in class he fell and he wasn't breathing for a while and I'm afraid that it'll happen again so please let him stay until he's better than he'll go back and Gramp's can seal the well."

" Just tell the world I passed out in class why don't you. Why don't you tell them about the time when…" Kagome covered his mouth

"Not now can't you see that I have a plan." Kagome whispered so that only he could hear it

_'Kagome, what dose she mean by that. I'm sure Kagome ha an explanation for this. Is this part of her plan.'_

Kagome's mom sighed "alright he can stay but one more mess-up and he's out of here. Do you understand." Mrs. Higurashi ordered

"Yes" Kagome and Inuyasha both said.

"Now Kagome, Inuyasha go to bed it's getting late."

With no more words the two went inside Kagome's room and Kagome locked the door behind her. "Hey Kagome what did you mean by I after I get better I will stay in my era forever. Huh" Inuyasha said by siting on Kagome's bed waiting for a reply.

"Inuyasha you're so stupid. I was just saying that because after you get better it would be a long time from now. Scene that will be a while my mom would have forgotten everything duh." Kagome got on her bed with Inuyasha then she nuzzled Inuyasha for a bit. Then she kissed him. He deepened the kiss. When Kagome tried to pull away after words Inuyasha didn't want her to stop. He moaned a no and they fell over on Kagome's bed. After making out for lets say a five minutes Inuyasha pulled apart. He would've stayed longer but something was bugging him.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who was panting a little hard.

"It's nothing it's just I have to take a shower is all." Inuyasha lied

"Oh" Kagome said falling for it. "Go ahead"

Inuyasha left the room and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kagome who was board and she was worried about Inuyasha. She stared into the moonless night thinking.

_'Inuyasha is not fine I know it, I just can't be to noisy or he won't like it. But that was fun though. I can't believe it I only kissed him once and then I got another and now it's only been a few hours scene are first kiss and were already making out. How weird is that._

(movies don't count. Lets just say the movies weren't even there okay so nothing happened) _I wonder what Inuyasha thinks about us begin together. I mean it's not possible that we could ever truly be together because. I'm human and he's a half- demon. I'll be dead way sooner than he dose unless. He becomes human or I become a half- demon.' _

Kagome banged her head softly against the window._ 'What am I thinking Inuyasha would never do that. The only way, any of that could happen is with the sacred jewel.' _

In the shower Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome. That is until Inuyasha begin panting again._ 'Damn it's happing again' _His panting was harder and harder until he blacked out and fell to the floor. With the hot water burning his skin.

Back in the room Kagome heard aloud thud. "Inuyasha?" Kagome ran to the bathroom door that was shut and locked. "Inuyasha are you okay?" No answer came. "I'm sure that noises came from the bathroom. Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you okay. Please open the door. "No answer came either. So Kagome had no choice. "If you don't open the door now I'm gonna open it." There was nothing but silence so Kagome ran to her room and grabbed a pointed hair clip.

Se thrust it into the lock and unlocked the door. Before she opened it she called again. "Inuyasha open the door!" Inuyasha didn't answer once again. Kagome had no choice she had to make sure that Inuyasha was okay. She unlocked the bathroom door with blush on her face.

She walked in and saw Inuyasha on the floor naked. She quickly turned off the water and threw a towel over him. ' Inuyasha wake up" Kagome shook him but he wouldn't wake up. "Inuyasha please wake up.

Kagome but her hand to his chest to hear his heart beat. But there was no heart beat. To make thinks worse Inuyasha is human tonight. "No" Kagome screamed as tears fell on Inuyasha. Kagome didn't waste time she ran to the phone and dialed 911. (Or what ever Tokyo's emergency number s)

"Hello this is Tokyo's emergency number what's the emergency?" a woman said on the other line

"This is Kagome Higurashi and my boyfriend somehow fell and he's not breathing Kagome began to panic with Inuyasha being in his human form things could only get worse for them. Kagome finished telling where they were at.

The nurse told Kagome to give him CPR. She had no choice do it. Why would she refuse to do it. She was just worried that Inuyasha would wake up and she'd be in big trouble.

Kagome put on pants for Inuyasha then she carried him to her bed. Finally she gave him CRP that she learned in health class with Inuyasha. "Come on you got to wake up"

The paramedics arrived and they ran right upstairs to the room and saw Inuyasha and Kagome. There were two paramedics a male and a female they both stared running tests on Inuyasha to see what was wrong with him.

"I'm sorry you must step outside for a while" The female said trying to push Kagome out the door.

"No I'm staying with him. He's my boyfriend." No matter how hard Kagome fought she was shoved out the door.

"Stay back you'll only get in our way and if you stay we can lose him and I don't think you want that to happen." The girl said she slammed the door and began to help run tests.

Kagome walked slowly down stairs and she told her mom what had happened Mrs. Higurashi was down stairs wondering what had happened. She was about to go upstairs until she saw Kagome running down the steps in tears.

"What's the matter Kagome" Mrs. H asked holding her daughter

Kagome cried for a few seconds. Then she told her mom everything. The only thing she left out was that before Inuyasha went to take a shower.

After Kagome told her mom what had happened that after noon. She also mentioned that it was the night of the new moon and that it was his night to become human. But this was not right he seamed fine earlier.

In the room the paramedics were trying they're hardest to get a pulse from Inuyasha. One of the paramedics gasped. "Oh my gosh I think we lost him." The girl yelled

**How's that for a cliffhanger. Anyway I'm not good at making Japanese names. Well I am Mexican ya know so please forgive me I'll have more names next time. I can't wait In America there showing new episode's of Inuyasha and right now I'm watching the Naruto marathon. Eight hours cool.**


	9. Chapter 9

**No, No, no, no, nooo am I that bad of a writer only twenty reviews and 8 chapters that's like two reviews for each chapter. (Dries tears from eye's) I'm putting my hard work and all I get is two reviews in that case I might just kill InuYasha NOW (evil laugh) ok ok I MIGHT but I do thank those of you who do review . I didn't have time to spell check this, so please don't nag me. I'll correct it later.**

**Chapter nine**

"I think we lost him" the female paramedic Mizino gasped out. She almost fell back

The male paramedics tried his best to help and bring Inuyasha back. "We have to keep trying." After a few shocks to his heart there was a pulse. "Thank goodness we have a pulse."

Mizino smiled and she began to check the status on the computer.

**Downstairs**

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were sitting in the living room waiting patiently for the paramedics to give them the results. Gramp's and Sota were sitting on the couch next to them. They were quiet to, Sota was hoping that his hero could be strong enough to stay alive. But by what Kagome told them he might not have a chance.

Kagome rested her hand on her mother's shoulder and she looked at the boring old floor. '_I hope Inuyasha will be all right. This happened before during school'._

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome got on her knees to give Inuyasha Cpr. She put her lips on to his then. Inuyasha felt something warm and soothing to his soul and lips. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome on him. 'I think she's kissing me or is she trying to give me Cpr' _

_Inuyasha accepted her, whatever it was and he kissed her back. The whole class even the teacher blushed and smiled. Some of the girls had tears in there eyes because it was so romantic (well sort of )_

_While the whole class was in shock Shakura was in shock -madness._

_End of Flash back._

_**(Ok guys that wasn't the exactly what happened in the chapter but I tried and I can't remember. Sorry I wish my damn computer would work. I have to use one without Internet,)**_

_'Inuyasha you better survive this plus even though you're in you're human form I believe that you can fight this you're stronger inside I know it. As much as you embarrassed me please wake up. I hope he's okay that's the second time he's fallen like that.' _Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she began to let them fall. Kagome saw someone's feet and they were approaching them.

"Mrs. Higurashi can we please speak to you in private" Mizino said holding her arms. The male paramedic was beside her.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi left the room and shut the door in the kitchen.

Kagome felt like began to hear the news, but she wasn't gonna act like a baby and she respects private talks but when they deal with Inuyasha's health in a life and death situation this get serious and Kagome had to hear. Kagome got up from the sofa and she ran towards the kitchen door.

Before she could run her grand father had some pretty good reflexes he grabbed his granddaughter's hand and held her back. "Kagome, you must respect them and you can't butt in to what's none of you're business."

"Let go of me" Kagome got a hold and she was freed. "It is my business Inuyasha is my boyfriend." Kagome sat down and she crossed her arms like InuYasha used to do when he didn't get his own way.

Back in the kitchen. "Mrs. Higurashi I'm sorry about what happen to Inuyasha. He is alive, for now that is…

"What do you mean for now" Mrs. Higurashi interrupted.

"She means for now because there is something wrong in Inuyasha's blood system. We ran some tests and InuYasha has some rare poison that's in him and nobody had ever seen anything so rare in ancient times, or feudal times." He cleared his throat 'my point is every time InuYasha passes out like that it means that his heart is getting weaker and pretty soon one day he won't wake up from his black out." The male nurse stopped talking and waited for Mrs. Higurashi to say something.

She was in shock and she was heart broken like if she was about to cry. "No, this …this can't be Inuyasha is too strong to get sick like this."

'We're very sorry Mrs. Higurashi we'll do our best to find a cure. But you can't tell Inuyasha or you're daughter at least not yet it'll cruse there heart's and they might panic." Miziono said she put her arms around Mrs. Higurashi as they both cried.

The male paramedic put his head down and waited for them to calm down. _'Even though this is Miziono's first time at this job she sure dose takes it personally'_ He cleared his throat for them to stop crying. 'That's enough we can't let them hear this. Inuyasha will be waking up soon so keep an eye on him.'

He began to head out the door as he called his partner and she waved good bye and they left in the ambulance. 'Why didn't we take him back to the hospital?" Miziono said while drying up her tears.

The male paramedic smiled and said "I have a feeling that he'll be okay "

Mrs. Higurashi stepped out o the kitchen and walked into the living room where all the others were at. 'Mom what's wrong, "Kagome asked "Tell me"

"Kagome go check on Inuyasha I heard him call you're name a second ago. Without a second more Kagome was already half way up the stairs. She ran into her room and saw InuYasha in her bed. 'He so helpless and innocent InuYasha doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. How on earth did you become so sick like this?' Kagome kneeled down by the foot of her bed. 'This is like sleeping beauty but the opposite. I wonder if I kiss him he'd wake up. But then what if I wake him up and he still needs to rest more.' Kagome raised her feet just enough to kiss InuYasha on the lips.

'What's going on it's like someone is trying to wake me up. Am I dead and Kikyo's here to greet me in hell? No this is like what happened last time about two weeks ago.' Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and there he saw Kagome still on his (precious and valuable0 lips (sorry I'm too hyper, yes again, this time it wasn't sugar it was from well I'll tell you later)

When Kagome saw the hanyou opened his eyes she jumped off of him and she turned around with blush all over her face. Inuyasha smiled and he pulled Kagome's hand down and she came down with it. Inuyasha then threw her on the bed. It did startled her but she didn't scream because what ever InuYasha did to her it was because he cared and she knew that he'd never hurt her. Kagome truly trusted him. 9aw this is so sweet I think I'm gonna cry) Inuyasha turned to her and he grabbed her and held her close. "Inu..yasha"

**Feudal era**

**(Oops sorry guys I kind of forgot where I left off with Sango and the others. Please don't hate me I promise to put them in the next chapter. It's just that I've been threw a lot of personal stuff this week and I'm writing some new Inuyasha stories you'll love them I know it. And the reason why I can't go online to my account because. My damn Internet froze again so of course I have to let my friend do it. And I accidentally deleted all of my story chapters. No actually not mom did. Can anything else go wrong) **

**Kagome's time**

"What will we do? we can't tell neither of them until the doctors have a cure or that Inuyasha is really dying." Kagome's mom said while panicking in the living room with Grandpa and Sota.

"Maybe it might be best if we tell them because soon it might be to late and there will be a big disaster." Those are such big words from the small boy new just how to get his mom thinking.

"No, we can't tell them because they'll go panicking and what if he really isn't dieing then all that breath will be wasted." The old man hollered.

"Shush, keep it down we can't let none of them hear us especially Inuyasha's ears when they return in the morning." Kagome's mom whispered. "How about we give the doctors two weeks if not we'll tell them."

"Inuyasha are you alright." Kagome began to cry in his haori. Inuyasha felt really bad he didn't want to make Kagome sad and he didn't mean to scar her like that. That was not even in his demon part of his mind or thought's.

_'Kagome what do I tell you? I have no clue of what's wrong with me but I have to make you stop crying. Somehow'_. "Kagome I'll be okay really what ever happed to me ill be fine in the morning because my demon power will cure what ever that was"

"But…when you return to you're human form net month what will happen to you it be worse then today and if it is I might …I might lose you" Kagome cried her eyes out that night she cried for ours and she even cried her self to sleep. Inuyasha held her close in a tight Poisson that she can't even try to get out of.

"That bitch when I get a hold of her… " Shakura shook her fists so tight that her nails made her bleed. Shakura had a powerful mirror that her father gave her from a witch. It could let only Shakura see whomever she wanted and when she wanted. "Kagome hold on to him for now because you're gonna get a big wake up call at the party that is if Inuyasha makes it there alive to the party." She held up a blue potion bottle and she raised it to the ceiling so that she could laugh some more. "With this potion I will take Inuyasha as my own and you Kagome will have the week and pathetic Hojo"

The next morning Inuyasha could barley smell the breakfast that Kagome's mom was making and he could barley hear the frying too. Everyday he could hear it like if it was right in front of him but why couldn't he? Inuyasha took his hand and rubbed it where his dog ears were. He couldn't feel them he sat up and looked in the mirror and screamed a loud as he could.

**How's that another cliffy am I right please I'm begging please give me more reviews I'm begging please. I had a bad day I went all over town and they all ran out of Inuyasha calendars noooooooooooo. And my best friend is going out with my crush. I think you already knew that. And some other personal things that I wish I could tell you. Oh here's one my fence blew down and I couldn't find my dog for a while but thank goodness I found him. I guess that 's only one good thing right? Oh well man, do I have to stop talking or typing. Well I'm a chatterbox I guess no wonder why my cheeks always hurt me I talk to much. **

**I hope that's not a problem is it?**


	10. Don't Tell

**Chapter ten**

**Don't tell**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the character's associated with the siers. SO DON'T SUE ME. Just joking of course okay anyway's I wish that I could onw him tht would be a unreal dream that you know of course would never come true. **

Inuyasha sat up and he looked in the mirror when he did he screamed as loud as he could. "What the hell happened" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his head. So maybe the whole entire city could hear him.

Kagome swung her hand over and hit Inuyasha on the head. 'Will you please shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep. You do know that today is our last day before we have to go to school again and the party is this Friday" Kagome gripped as she took her hand and felt Inuyasha's head as she kept her head buried in the blankets. So the light wouldn't blind her. "Wait a minute!" Kagome sat up and looked at the hanyou. "Inuyasha what happened to you?"

"How should I know" Inuyasha got up and sighed. Look lets just get up so we can go ask Keade she might know what's going on at least.

They both know that something is defiantly wrong. Especially scene the sun is up and he is still in his human form (duh). This could mean real trouble if what happened to Inuyasha last night it might happen again and he might not have that much luck as he had.

The two got dressed with out saying a word. Then they ran down to the well to try to get the answers.

**Feudal Era**

They finally reached the other side when the little Kitsune came up to great them. "Hey guys what's up and why is Inuyasha in is human form?" the Kitsune asked. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and asked another question. 'Is Inuyasha dyeing? Because he wouldn't still be human when the sun is up like this and he would be just a tad bit happier and his boring old self."

"Hey" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and winded him up like a baseball and he was about to throw him until he saw Sango and Miroku with Kirara come up the hill. "Hey you two what's…up." Sango aid until she notices the hanyou still in his human form. "What happen to you?"

"I don't know? Now if you would just leave me alone I can ask the old hag now where is she." Inuyasha said as they were coming upon the village. Noticing that Keade wasn't picking up herbs.

"Maybe she's inside" Kagome asked in a sarcastic voice she was getting tired of his attitude already. Everyone went inside to see if the old priestess was there. "Aye Inuyasha, Kagome you're back." Keade noticed then she stared dumbly at the two. "Inuyasha what happened to ye?" Keade asked while she was noticing Inuyasha in his human form.

The others decided to go for a walk because they didn't like the way it was turning out. "I know that's why I'm coming to you and if you can't tell me then I'm just gonna die or whatever here. If not I'll go out into the woods and find a demon who can kill a pathetic human like me and that solves that problem" Inuyasha snagged as he was losing his temper at the same time.

"Inuyasha" Kagome nagged. She knew that he was just saying those things but she can't take it when Inuyasha talked about himself in such a bad way. "Keade let me tell you what happened and maybe you can tell me what's wrong with me. Now Inuyasha go and 's' word somewhere so I can tell the story to lady Keade."

"Yes mother, Inuyasha said in a baby tone. Apparently he was really losing it. Kagome told the story but in the end Keade was just as confused as they were. "Well do you know what's wrong with him." Kagome asked hoping that there was answer.

Keade thought about this for a second. But before se could get the first words Inuyasha left. _'If she doesn't have an answer then maybe I'll find one.'_ Inuyasha dashed off into the forest of Inuyasha didn't know where he would go. He didn't have a clue about he'd be back before nightfall because even him he didn't feel like being eaten tonight. Not even there was Kagome to protect.

"Well Keade have you thought of something yet?" Kagome asked again as she too was getting upset about that she wouldn't say anything either.

"Kagome it seems to that if this Shakura put some type of poison into Inuyasha somehow that poison must effected him so much that his demon powers can't help him anymore. If I'm correct if Inuyasha was a human back when all of this would have happened then he would have already been dead. But it seems to that you better find a cure fast if not then his human strength will give out and he will die."

Kagome felt like crying but she knew she had to be strong for Inuyasha. "So..." Kagome tried to say before her voice cracked. "How long do you think that Inuyasha has to live?"

"By now I'd say two weeks. It could be more or less it just depends."

Kagome walked outside so nobody could see her crying. "Oh Inuyasha"

**Meanwhile**

Back to Inuyasha on his little so called journey he wasn't making any progress to who knows where he was going. He was just walking in the forest to find himself. Until he saw some of Kikyo's soul collectors come upon some trees Inuyasha was about to pass. "Kikyo she's near by." Inuyasha said so only he could hear. "What do you want Kikyo. I'm not in the mood to put up with you're attitude."

Kikyo appeared in the tree above where Inuyasha was standing. "I have something important to say. It's about you and Kagome. That girl you know Shakura she is up to know well. She and Kagome are the only one's in the world with the ability to cross time. She is using that ability to avenge to what happened to her when she was little and scence she can't have you she want's to take you're life."

"You mean like you still do want to take my life."

"Inuyasha, listen to me that girl is killing you and she's succeeding because she has injected poison inside you and it's killing you're demon powers that's why you're not able to become a half demon any more nor a demon if you wanted to. It's now swallowing up your own human strength and if you don't…."

"How'd you know so much about her when she doesn't even live in this Era. So how should you know."

She comes back and forth every once in a while to see her father she's trying to kill you with a sorceress Shukina (sorry I'm not good with Japanese names. I'm a Mexican American okay) she not messing around for all we could know you could die very soon and Kagome will be on her own you must not tell her yet until you find a cure." Kikyo told Inuyasha with her same cold and dark voice as usual. Inuyasha unfortunately believed her and he thought for a moment if he should.

"So you're saying that I'm dying and if I don't find a cure soon then I'll for sure be with you in hell, or what because I'm a little clueless. (Silly you're always clueless)

Kikyo began to glow again. This time she was leaving. "Inuyasha you must not tell Kagome. You must tell her that you love her and you must make sure that she will be fine when you leave." Inuyasha was really clueless now. As Kikyo disappears Inuyasha hit his hand on the tree. He didn't believe that what was happening he couldn't believe that those words came out of Kikyo's head. _'Why would Kikyo stick up for Kagome like that. She's probably doing this because she finally won. I'm really going to hell with her ain't I.'_ Inuyasha said in his head.

The hanyou was so confused he began to walk back to check up on Kagome and the other's. The sky turned black as Inuyasha still remained in his human form. 'Please let me live for Kagome and only her. Please just let me live for her. I ask nothing else."

**You guy's should be proud of me. I'm reading a new Anime book called Fruits Basket. It's really good I want to see the series but I don't have twenty-two dollars to buy it and my parent's won't let me. They'd rather let me buy a purse. I'm so mad anyway's I think Kyo is cute. Okay I'm done talking now.**


	11. A Final Decision

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer- I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any character's associated with the series. **

**Okay I forgot where I left Sango and Miroku but when I find out what I did with them and Satoru I'll bring him back let's just say he left and he'll be back soon and Miroku has to talk to Sango about what went on the other day**

"When are you coming home Inuyasha?" Kagome stayed out all night by the sacred tree waiting for Inuyasha to return but he never did return. Kagome couldn't take it anymore she laid her head on a huge tree root and she fell asleep right then and there.

An hour later Inuyasha arrived at the village. He paused he could smell Kagome near by. "Kagome" he walked up to the tree and saw the small priestess sleeping. He walked up and sat by her. The hanyou stroked her hair lightly he had no intention to wake her up.

When Sango woke up she stepped out side and saw Inuyasha when she did she stepped back inside and she waited for the other's to wake up also.

"Why good morning Sango where's Shippo and Kirara?" Miroku asked the Demon Slayer who was caught spying on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh they woke up earlier this morning and they left to play in the lake for a bit. They'll be back before breakfast." Sango said trying to hide what she just saw.

"Sango what's going on?" He said as he went out the door and he saw Inuyasha stroking Kagome's hair but the only difference was that Kagome was sleeping on his chest so calmly.

"Oh man." Miroku sat back down. "So Sango do you want to go anywhere? Why we wait".

"Sure how about we go back to my village I need to get some more thing's"

Again" Miroku immediately whined. "We just came back. Is it that guy you saw the other day? Satoru?"

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about!" Sango lied

"Whatever let's go Miroku grabbed his staff and they were gone with out another word.

Meanwhile

Kagome was waking up "Inuyasha she said in her sleep." I love you so much don't die on me. No wake up, I can't live with out you. Don't leave me like this all alone." Kagome yelled in her sleep.

Inuyasha had no clue what to do he knew that she was having a dream that he was dieing.

"Inuyasha I will love no other." Kagome said very calmly

Inuyasha gasped which woke up Kagome.

"Inuyasha" she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha in complete shock. "What the heck are you doing here for I thought you ran away or something?" Kagome stood with her finger pointing at the not so innocent hanyou.

"Oh well sorry for coming back because I was worried about you." Inuyasha complained as he threw his feet up on the tree root and scoffed.

"You came back because of me."

"Well yeah"

"Wait a minute. Okay what's going on; tell me what you found out last night.

"Look can we just drop the subject that party is tonight and we have t go to school it's gonna be eleven that mean's we better run to make it to fourth period.

"Fine we'll talk about this later."

"Just to let you know were probably in more trouble cause today is are first day that were aloud to go to school since we were suspended."

"Right," Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they ran towards the well with out saying good bye or anything.

Meanwhile

"Naomi you better be right. If they don't come today and our plan doesn't work I'll put a curse on you." Shakura spat out. She has been waiting all day to put her evil plan into action but she can't do anything without her target. Kagome.

Naomi was scared. She knew that Shakura was serious especially if she's mad. Naomi looked in the distance while she took another bite out of her red juicy apple. (a little info. It's lunch period for them and there eating outside.) 'There they are," Naomi yelled with her mouth full of fruit.

Shakura looked and she saw Inuyasha and Kagome running up the small hill. 'Bingo' Shakura smiled and she saw something different Inuyasha wasn't wearing his hat and his silver hair was now black. The prep's waved there hands at the two.

OF course Inuyasha went over there to say hi and eat with them on the other hand Kagome went to sit by a tree. "Inuyasha what's your problem why are you different."

Inuyasha knew what she was talking about but he thought of a good excuse right on the top of his head. "It's nothing much I just decided to dye my hair and Kagome's mom which is where I'm staying at because my parent's died in a car wreck remember. Anyways she's taking care of me and she say's that I don't' have to wear anything I don't want to wear."

Kagome was listening on the other side of the tree she smirked her face. 'How come he doesn't leave to see if I'm mad or not.'

Lunch bell rings

'see you later Inuyasha as Shakura grabbed her friend and she pulled her aside. 'After school you know what to do. And you better not blow it plus it's a Friday you don't want to die on today it's the thirteenth. 'Shakura whispered her threat in o Naomi's ear.

After school

"Man why do I have a lot of Homework." Kagome complained as she realized why she was the only one with a whole lot of assignments. "Oh right I was the one who got suspended." Kagome's mouth was immediately covered as she was thrown into the nearest school closet the one that the janitors refuse to go in.

"Shut up Kagome and you will se Inuyasha alive. IF you don't corporate with me I'll kill him."

"What do you want with me? Please let me go. I haven't done anything o ou so…" Kagome's mouth was taped shut and her body was now paralyzed as Naomi injected her with sleeping position. "This will make you get beauty sleep for the whole weekend. Sleep tight" Naomi said as she locked the closet door and left.

Kagome had barely enough strength to say one last word. "Inuyasha." Then Kagome's eyes were closed.

Shakura was waiting out side for Naomi to return. "Did you do it" Shakura asked Naomi refusing to the plan.

"Yup she's out. Naomi glance at Shakura hair do and her clothing. "Why do you look like Kagome and you cut you're hair so it could be like her's?" Naomi questioned.

"Stupid, this is the plan. Tonight I'm gonna be Kagome and Inuyasha is gonna party with me all night long and then on Monday Kagome will wake up and she won't have a clue what happened. So that's that. I got to go so I'll see you tonight." Shakura said as she ran off to find Inuyasha.

Naomi turned the other way so she could get ready.

"Damn, where Kagome it's almost five and here I am waiting by the tree for almost an hour and she's still not here. I tell her one thing she better not be at him."

"Inuyasha" Shakura said as she ran to Inuyasha. (Shakura changed her voice and her looks) "Sorry I was so late I had to get my make up work"

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha said as he headed towards the shrine.

"Okay girl here's you're chance. Don't blow it Inuyasha's the cutest and so I better get what I can out of him before he die's."

**Okay I'm stopping right here so next time the party begins and Inuyasha makes the biggest mistake of his life. You know what happens at bar parties. Take a good guess I would tell you but I don't want to spoil it. I think you have a good hint already so tell me if you think you have the answer. **

**Sorry I haven't been typing up things lately. I broke my arm in Tae-kwon-do, but I have some chapters saved for my friend to put up. If I have to I will type with one hand. Please keep reading.**


End file.
